Conquest
by WarWolf22
Summary: A man can change a lot merely by doing one act, and by doing many, he can change everything. My first fanfic ever, I hope you all enjoy it. Rated M for language, violance, and possible sexual themes in the future. Read and Review.


This will be my first fanfiction ever. Please review.

_start_

A young man let out a calm breath as he pushed his back against the stone wall, he had just seen a Super Mutant around the corner, and knew that because of the silence the large creature hadn't seen him.

Thanking various deities for that fact, he gripped his hunting rifle firmly in his right hand and with his left he brushed back his unruly brown hair out of his eyes of the same color.

He absently wondered why he had agreed to go on this rescue mission. He had just been going to Big Town to take a quick rest. Something about seeing the people there, so untrusting of anyone but each other, so battered and beaten had just stirred , and what's more when he heard from them that two other inhabitants of their little place in the wastes, he could do little more than say, "I'll see if I can do something."

He was kicking himself for it now.

He held back the urge to sigh in relief as he heard the big lumbering footsteps turn around and fade away. Moving around to look around the corner again, he saw the giant's back turned to him. He aimed for a moment with his rifle, but after a moment, he just reached for a nearby, mostly empty, duffle bag, and ducked into a nearby room.

As he had infiltrated this place for the past hour, he couldn't help but marvel at how easily it could be defended from a large attack force with only a handful of dedicated defenders. But then again, he had the same thoughts about Big Town, and they were attacked all the time. He didn't know the extent of the town's arms, but they sure were in a sorry state.

He pushed those thoughts away as he looked around the room, seeing only a safe, and after looking carefully, he saw a mine in front of it.

He had seen a good number of these by now, and had been carefully disarming and taking them. This would make number four. He took a minute and carefully did just that with this one, and then put it in his duffle bag.

He then turned his attention to the safe. While he wasn't nearly as good at lock picking as he was at disarming mines, he acknowledged that this safe didn't seem too difficult. He took another minute, and had the lock picked and opened.

He found a 10mm handgun with a silencer and a couple of full clips for it. 'Pay dirt' he thought as he added it to his bag. It made a loud noise as it clacked against two other hunting rifles and the four fragmentation mines he had collected earlier.

He froze.

The footsteps outside stopped. Taking a deep breath he reached into the bag, and pulled out the handgun he had just thrown in.

The footsteps were sounding again, and coming closer.

He took one of the clips, and slid it into the 10mm, and aimed at the door as he heard the footsteps just outside.

As the door opened, his only thoughts were, 'this is a bad idea.'

He opened fire the moment he saw the big green head show up, planting four rounds in the monster's head.

The mutant let out a pained scream as he lifted his assault rifle in retaliation, only to have a fifth shot end the job, right between his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief, glad that there was unlikely enough noise to bring the attention of any other mutants who may have been nearby.

Then, he felt himself smirk as he saw the assault rifle in the dead mutant's clutches.

He went over and pried open the green hand, and pulled it out and gave it a look over. He then checked the mutant over to take what ammo it had.

A good thirty rounds, enough for a full clip and then some.

He stretched his muscles and his leather armor, proud with his small victory. The assailant turned to his duffle bag, and sorted his arms, putting his own hunting rifle in the bag, and strapping the silenced pistol to his belt. He checked the assault rifle to make sure it would be in working order, and then slung the duffle bag over his shoulder. He had some work left to do.

_break_

"I fucked up."

Those were his thoughts as he ducked behind a corner before a hail of bullets began to pummel the side of the hallway.

He had gotten cocky, and as he strolled down, finding loot in room after room, he turned the corner to find two super mutants walking towards him. Time seemed to stand still for what seemed like an hour, and it was obvious that they were just as surprised to see him as he was of them.

He waited for the bullets to stop as he looked around the corner and began to fire his assault rifle, glad that he had found a few ammo boxes with extra ammo earlier.

Both the mutants were hit by the barrage of fire, and one finally toppled over dead when the young man's clip ran dry.

Cursing, he ducked behind the corner to reload and avoid getting hit. He looked around the corner again, and quickly ducked once more, a .32 round bouncing off of the wall where his head was next to. Another one seemed to join in the fight, this one had on armor to top it off.

Cursing again, he felt around in his bag for another clip of ammo when he found something else he had come across earlier. He pulled out a hand grenade. He had forgotten about it.

Shrugging his shoulders and making a silent prayer, he finished reloading his weapon and then pulled the pin, tossing it around the corner and waiting to hear the explosion.

As soon as it sounded he jumped from around the corner and fired on the two mutants. And after his clip ran dry he saw that he had killed them both. Letting out another sigh, he grabbed his duffle bag and went over to the bodies to collect the spoils of war.

And he was quite pleased with what he found.

He found two more assault rifles, with enough ammo for three clips, and a hunting rifle with close to thirty shells for it.

Not a bad haul at all.

And to boot, he found a key on the one with armor.

He smirked and put it in his pocket, knowing it had to be important.

He went on his way, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder, proceeding with a little more caution this time.

_break_

He sat outside a room, and took a deep breath. Assault rifle ready, he moved and aimed it in the room, looking inside. No super mutants, but a lot of cells.

'Must be what the key is for,' he thought to himself. He lowered his weapon and looked around, and then looked to his left, and saw a young woman with dark skin staring at him in almost disbelief.

"Who are you? Are you here to save us?" he asked a little excitedly.

The young man nodded and looked around, "yeah, isn't their another one supposed to be with you?" he asked her.

She nodded and there was panic in her voice, "they took him to the kitchen, you have to hurry, no ever comes back from the kitchen," he said.

"Alright, alright, keep calm," he told her, as he pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked her cell door. "You wait here, I'll be back with your friend."

"I, I'll wait for a little while, but I'm going to leave if you take too long," she said.

He turned to leave.

"Thank you," she said quickly, a little worry still evident in her voice.

He turned and smiled to her, "don't mention it," was all he said before heading out.

_break_

"Maybe I should have asked her if she knew where the kitchen was," he muttered to himself.

He was mostly going on guess work, but figured it must have been downstairs as that was the only place he hadn't been yet. So he stealthily made his way to the basement.

He knew he had to hurry, it would suck if he only got their in time to see the guy getting roasted or however the hell super mutants prepare their food.

It wasn't long before he started to hear some arguing. But surprisingly enough, one of the voices was human. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but shit, anyone with enough balls to talk back to a super mutant was defiantly worth saving in his book.

He took the opportunity to move fast towards the room he heard the arguing in. And he rounded the corner in time to see the super mutant raise a sledge hammer.

He opened fire with his assault rifle and emptied a clip into the hulking creature until it was dead.

He let out a sigh of relief and heard, "wow, awesome, rescued just in time," said the captive excitedly.

The young man looked to the other.

"You the other one from Big Town?" he asked. May as well make sure.

"Yeah, yeah, did you save Red already?"

"Is that the girl's name? Then yes, and you are?"

"Shorty, they call me Shorty, lets get out of here already," Shorty complained.

The young man nodded, and went to untie the newly named captive's ropes.

"Thanks, now let's go get Red and get out of here," he said.

The rescuer nodded, and with Shorty in behind him, he made his way back to the upper level.

_break_

"Shorty, thank god your okay," the woman, now known as Red, exclaimed when she saw her fellow captive.

"Yeah, this guy saved me," Shorty said, indicating their savior. "Kicked some super mutant ass too," he added with a grin.

The young man looked to the both of them, "we're not out of here yet, I still need to get you guys back to Big Town," he said. "Do you know how to shoot?" he asked them.

"Not really," said Red, "I practiced a little with Kimba's bb gun but I never got very good," she said, a little nervous.

Shorty's answer was decidingly more boasting.

"Hell yes! I love guns," he said.

The young savior set down his bag, and reached in, pulling out two hunting rifles, "I just need you two to be able to fight if the need arises, don't go shooting everything you see," he told them. He then grabbed a couple clips of ammo for the rifles and handed them to the two. "You have about twenty rounds each, be careful how you use it," he warned them.

They nodded, Red shifting in place, a little uncomfortable with the weapon, while Shorty was shifting with uncontrollable excitement.

"Alright, let's go, we need to be quiet," he told them. He looked to the door nearby, "That should lead outside," he said, going to it, and then opening it to look out. It indeed led outside.

"Alright, follow me," he said in a low voice to the two Big Towners.

_break_

The trip back to Big Town was luckily, uneventful.

A stray dog here and there was no problem, and they just barely avoided being caught by a super mutant patrol.

But the moment they crossed the bridge, the three of them let out a collective sigh of relief.

The two, now saved, captives were greeted warmly by their friends. And their rescuer found himself smiling.

'At least for now this place will have something to smile about.'

"That's a great thing you did, saving Red and Shorty," came a tired voice.

The man turned to look at the town's "guard dog."

"What's your name anyway?" he asked.

"Benjamin," responded the man, "my name is Benjamin."

"Well, thank you, Benjamin, you gave us a little bit of hope," the man responded sullenly.

"This place deserves a little after everything that's it's gone through," he said.

He then saw Red coming towards him, "I overheard some of the super mutants talking, and that they were planning another raid on us here," she told him. "I know you've already done so much for us, but would you please help us some more?" he asked him.

Benjamin looked to her, and thought long and hard.

Like he had a choice.

He smiled to her, and said the same thing he said when he first arrived, "I'll do what I can."

**A/N**

Alright, time for a little explaining.

This is kind of like an alternate reality sort of thing.

Benjamin is not the Lone Wanderer, cause in this world James never leaves Vault 101, and so the young man or woman we all know and love never comes out after him.

More of Benjamin's background will be explained in chapters to come, hopefully.

So read, review, and I hope you enjoy my mind as much as I do.


End file.
